


Goodbyes

by DiscipleofPrimus



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU ending, Adventures, Borderlands AU, Character Death, Departing, F/M, Maya is a badass, Mentions of Sex, Zer0 can love, mentions of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscipleofPrimus/pseuds/DiscipleofPrimus
Summary: The vault hunters part ways.





	Goodbyes

Saying goodbye was hard. After Handsome Jack’s defeat and the revelation of more Vaults, the seven vault hunters decided to part ways. Mordecai and Lilith would stay and protect Sanctuary from Hyperion. Brick and his Slabs would go offworld to search for more Vaults. His Slab followers would increase until contact with him ceased and the Slab King vanished. Salvador also went offworld to search for vaults. Axton stayed and began mustering forces made up of bandits and Crimson Raiders to begin attacking Hyperion outposts and freeing cities like Overlook and Opportunity. Zer0 and Maya, who worked together since Jack cast their unconscious bodies on Windshear Waste, had a difficult saying goodbye. They explored all over Pandora. They helped Roland and the Raiders, they neutralized Hyperion threats together like Wilhelm and Saturn and even defeated the Warrior and Handsome Jack himself. Zer0 had more assassination and mercenary contracts to fill. He had no reason to stay on Pandora, yet he found it hard to leave. Maya had no reason to leave, she heard rumors of a third vault on Pandora and was intrigued. Thinking about her countless adventures and a few special nights with Zer0, she urged him to stay. Zer0 knew his job however and after a difficult goodbye, departed Pandora and was never heard from again. Maya moved on and became the champion of Pandora and became the victor of Mr. Torgue’s Campaign of Carnage too. She was the mighty guardian Siren of Pandora.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend who played the game with me a lot but they are leaving and goodbyes are hard.   
> I want them to be successful and be a badass in life. In reality my friend and I had lots of adventures and I will treasure my memories of them forever.


End file.
